


In Wine There is Truth

by DecemberKat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a massive party, Merlin has to get a very drunken Arthur back to his room. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Wine There is Truth

The party had gone splendidly. The food and wine had flowed freely, and the entire castle had danced well into the night. Now, Merlin was responsible for dragging a highly inebriated prince back to his chambers.  
“What. A. Party, Merlin!” Arthur slurred as they stumbled up the final flight of stairs.  
“Yes, sire,” Merlin replied. “It was rather festive.” Arthur turned to the other boy and made a face.  
“Festive?” he said, frowning. “I should hope it was a bit more than festive.”  
“Yes, sire.”  
“Don't 'yes, sire' me! My name is Arthur!”  
“Yes, si- Arthur.”  
“That's the spirit!” he clapped Merlin on the back a bit too hard for the servant's taste. “and if you must know...” Arthur said, leaning in conspiratorially. “I'm in love.”  
“Is that so?” Merlin held the prince up to go the last few steps into his chambers. “There we are.” He turned to leave.  
“Oh, Merlin?”  
“Yes?”  
“I haven't told you who I'm in love with.” Merlin sighed and face the prince again.  
“Fine.” Arthur got up from the bed.  
“He's got short, black hair and bright blue eyes. He's skinny...”  
“Wait a minute,” said Merlin. “He?”  
“Yes, he!” said Arthur defensively. “It's been known to happen! Just... don't tell Father.”  
“I won't, trust me.”  
“I do trust you, Merlin,” he said. The servant could hear the blood rushing through his ears as he took note of Arthur moving closer, undoing the strings of his shirt.  
“That's why I...” The prince undid the last of his shirt strings and whipped it off. “am deeply... desperately... in love with you.” Arthur closed the gap between them. His lips were soft, thought Merlin through the initial shock. Like a girl's.  
After a moment, however, Merlin shoved the prince away from him and onto the bed. Arthur smiled.  
“Moving a bit fast, are we?”  
“Arthur, you're drunk! I can't... we can't...”  
“Can't what?” demanded Arthur. “No one'll know! I promise!”  
“Arthur...” The prince got up clumsily.  
“Merlin, please!”  
“Arthur, I don't want to take advantage of a... a... a... a drunken...” he trailed off, helplessly.  
“You don't think I'm being sincere,” said Arthur. “I'm not telling you I love you because I'm drunk and... affectionate.” He moved in closer and started leaving a trail of kisses down his frozen servant's neck. “I'm telling you because I truly, genuinely care about you,” Arthur started brushing his hands up and down Merlin's spine, stopping just short of his bottom. “Though, I do admit,” he added with a smirk. “They don't call it 'liquid courage' for nothing.” Merlin moaned softly as the prince continued his affections.  
“Arthur... please... stop.” Arthur paused and looked the other boy straight in the eye.  
“I thought you...”  
“I'm not sleeping with you if you're drunk!”  
“But you'd do if if I was sober,” Merlin was silent for a long time. Finally, Arthur murmured, “Fair enough. You're dismissed.”  
“Sire-”  
“Never mind!” Arthur snapped, trying to regain his dignity. “Leave me.” Merlin left without a fuss. Later that night, he dreamed of Arthur.

The next morning Merlin crept up to the prince's room and set the table for breakfast. He saw Arthur oozing out of bed, wincing in the morning light.  
“I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?” Merlin paused.  
“No, sire, just...” The memory of the kiss flashed in his mind. “...danced. With a lot of noblewomen.”  
“Was I any good?”  
“...I suppose.” Arthur looked as if he was going to argue, then gave up. He flopped down at the breakfast table with a groan of pain.  
“What's this?” he asked, pointing at a small, brown square on his plate.  
“Willow bark,” said Merlin. “Gaius sent it up. It's for the hangover.” Arthur groaned again, but started eating. Merlin started making the bed when he heard Arthur snap his fingers, then grunt softly in pain at the sound.  
“Merlin?” called Arthur. Merlin winced, then turned around.  
“Yes, sire?”  
“What exactly did I do last night to make you so... jumpy?”  
“Nothing, sire! I just had a long night, dragging your sorry arse up four flights of stairs...” Merlin broke off his tirade when he noticed Arthur standing barely a foot away. “Sire?”  
“I'm starting to remember what happened last night,” he began. “You faithfully brought me up to my room and I assaulted you. I had no right, and I apologise.”  
“Sire–” Arthur held up a finger.  
“Let me finish. I don't know how it is where you come from, but in Camelot, men do not kiss men,” The prince moved closer, gazing at his servant longingly. “Am I clear?” Merlin was silent for a long while. “Merlin? Am I clear? Because if your silly little brain cannot comprehend–” This time it was Merlin who started the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and waited for his shock to wear off. Finally they broke apart, panting slightly. “Merlin?”  
“Yes?”  
“You rejected me, if memory serves.”  
“Because you. Were. Drunk. Not because you're male!” Arthur grinned sheepishly.  
“Well, I'm still hungover, but if you can meet me in my quarters tonight...” he leaned in and whispered into Merlin's ear. The servant felt his face flush bright red at some of Arthur's suggestions.  
“I'll be there.” Merlin said, grinning. They shared one last kiss and parted ways.

That night, when Gaius asked him why he was so happy, he merely replied.  
“It was a good day, that's all.”


End file.
